


Not the Romulan Ale!

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Stuck on a planet where it's about to get very cold, Jim uses his survival skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Romulan Ale!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd comment fic with my usual disclaimer.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

"The wood's a little too wet, Bones, and the sun's going down. It's going to get damned cold soon."

"But, dammit, Jim! Not the Romulan Ale!!" Bones clutches the long-necked bottle behind his back and begins to back away from Jim's hard stare.

"Bones." Jim stands up, wipes his knees off and advances on Bones.

Their little private sojourn had veered into extreme survival when the shuttle crashed en route. But they're both safe, have plenty of survival equipment, just need a fire. An honest to god fire, and Bones is withholding the perfect firestarter.

Bones shakes his head. "Not the Romulan Ale, Jim. Dammit!"

Jim keeps advancing until Bones' back hits the trunk of the large oak-like tree they're sheltering under.

"Hand me the Ale, Bones. I promise you'll get more once we're back on the Enterprise and you're safe."

"Jim," Bones whines, but is not letting go of the bottle. Truth be told, he needs the liquid courage and even if this isn't how he'd planned it, he is determined not to let this night pass by without finally following through.

Jim pins him with his focused gaze and a soft smile as he moves closer until his breath brushes against Bones' cheek.

Bones turns, his mouth seeking Jim's and Jim kisses him tenderly, long and slow, so sweetly that Bones forgets what he is doing, why he was even moving away from Jim. The bottle is carefully pried out of his fingers which automatically wrap around Jim's neck, pulling him closer.

Jim presses Bones against the tree, dives into the kiss, focuses his whole being into it and Bones is moaning, near begging for more until, panting, his eyes dark, his head hits the trunk as Jim pulls away. He's too stunned to even notice that his precious Romulan Ale is gone and Jim's already pouring it onto the stacked wood.

"Nooo! Jim! Dammit!"

Jim made the squandering of his precious ale worth his while... repeatedly. And if the crew believed that it was the fire and their sleeping bags that kept them toasty all night, then Bones was no one to disagree.


End file.
